This invention relates to a method for increasing the aerodynamic efficiency of large or heavy duty vehicles.
Heavy duty vehicles are utilized for transporting large loads. Such heavy duty vehicles include trucks for example. While these vehicles may vary in size and features, a common element among them is a fifth wheel that facilitates connecting a tractor and a trailer. The position of the fifth wheel relative to the cab of the tractor typically controls the spacing between the cab portion of the truck and the trailer portion of the truck.
In exemplary embodiments, an automated method and system is provided for adjusting the position of the trailer of a vehicle relative to the cab of the vehicle based on vehicle movement in order to increase the aerodynamic efficiency of the vehicle.